Je vole
by ptitsoleil
Summary: Roxanne Weasley a un rôle à jouer mais elle a perdu son script, si vous le retrouvez merci de lui envoyer une lettre par colis recommandé, petit oisillon a besoin de s'envoler.


**Je vous poste un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps et que je me suis finalement décidée à écrire.**

**C'est un genre différent de l'humour, ce pour quoi je suis plus à l'aise donc j'espère quand même avoir réussi à faire une jolie histoire.**

**J'ai beaucoup écouté la chanson _Feel like living_ de Hothouse Flowers en l'écrivant donc si vous voulez l'écouter en même temps que lire, je trouve que ça se marie bien ;-) **

**Merci de me laisser un petit commentaire pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**(Oh et le titre vient de la chanson du même nom de Louane qui est sublime et qui reflète parfaitement Roxanne d'ailleurs)**

* * *

><p>En fait le problème de Roxanne c'est qu'elle n'en avait pas, elle en <em>était<em> un.

Elle jouait le jeu pourtant, elle sauvait les apparences à merveille : elle dissimulait l'ouragan de ses idées noires sous un masque de beau temps d'une blancheur inégalée.

C'était une grande actrice Roxanne.

Elle aurait pu vivre sur scène : la voie grave, la démarche souple, les histoires qu'elle contait comme personne…

Fascinante.

Une héroïne dramatique au sommet de son art : une enfance déchirée par l'absence d'une silhouette en plus à côté de son père qui, douce chimère, ne quittait jamais ses yeux, emmurée à son propriétaire.

Une grande famille de têtes rousses à la peau translucide et- vraiment- quand votre peau est caramel comment vous intégrer ?

Alors Roxanne elle joue, elle est le sourire pour deux quand son père ne peut pas, elle est l'ombre bienveillante quand son frère ne joue pas à chat.

Elle est tout ce dont on désire, tout ce dont on a besoin. Elle est pantin selon tous vos souhaits et pourtant il est si fort son caractère à Roxanne, elle pourrait parti se produire tellement, _tellement_ plus haut..

En fait elle a raté sa réincarnation Roxanne, elle aurait dû être un oiseau. Ou une panthère tiens. Ou encore une gitane.

Elle aurait bien voulu jouer n'importe qui sauf Roxanne Weasley.

Parce que Roxanne Weasley a un rôle à jouer mais elle a perdu son script, si vous le retrouvez merci de lui envoyer une lettre par colis recommandé, petit oisillon a besoin de s'envoler.

Roxanne Weasley a l'impression d'avoir perdu son chemin avant même de l'avoir trouvé.

Alors elle ne s'arrête pas, jamais, elle volète un peu partout mais elle est en cage, elle fait des ronds, c'est toujours le même paysage qui défile.

Alerte : oiseau sans ailes ne se supporte plus.

C'est jeune dix ans pour perde l'envie de s'aimer.

Son cœur cogne si fort dans sa poitrine, parfois elle a l'impression qu'il va sortir et s'envoler, alors elle y accrochera une ficelle et elle aussi elle filera vers le ciel.

Elle n'a pas besoin de balais elle.

Et puis un matin papa et maman sont différents, ils sont pâles, vraiment, ils la prennent à part mais elle a l'habitude Roxanne, elle l'est si souvent.

Elle s'apprête à écouter attentivement.

En elle, les mots rebondissent comme un écho..

« Tu ne pourras jamais faire de magie »

Elle rit, vraiment, parce que, sérieusement ?

Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir celui-là et c'est bien une première dans sa vie qu'elle ne vit pas.

Le soir ils chuchotent alors qu'ils croient qu'elle dort, ils sont bien naïfs, ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne dort plus Roxanne.

« A Poudlard… Elle n'ira pas »

Roxanne est électrifiée, stupéfiée, bouche bée. Tout ce pour quoi on la prépare depuis la naissance, la trame complète du rôle de la fille de George Weasley vient d'être brisée.

L'élément perturbateur fait des siennes.

_Elle_ fait des siennes.

Et si pour une fois elle pouvait _être _? Si la ficelle on la lui envoyait ?

Roxanne réalise qu'elle n'est pas une sorcière, plus vraiment une Weasley, seulement Roxanne.

Roxanne.

Elle n'a jamais autant aimé son prénom qu'à cet instant. Pas le prénom d'un grand-parent, d'un oncle mort comme ses cousins ou son frère.

Non, le sien.

Il est temps de lui attribuer une histoire à ce prénom, une histoire qu'elle est libre d'écrire.

Libre

Elle est libre, enfin, Roxanne quand elle part la veille de la rentrée à l'école de magie où elle ne mettra jamais les pieds.

Roxanne a plus important à faire, le monde l'attend et elle le veut. Elle veut le découvrir, goûter toutes ses saveurs, entendre des sons d'ailleurs, embrasser du regard ses milles couleurs, s'enivrer de parfums orientaux, toucher les matières, de la soie à l'eau..

Les lumières de l'inconnu font briller ses yeux hazel.

Roxanne part mais ce n'est pas une fuite, c'est un bond en avant, un abandon de la case départ sans regrets ni billet retour.

Elle a muri son évasion de la cage des années durant sans s'en rendre compte et maintenant qu'elle en est sortie elle n'y retournera plus jamais.

Elle se le promet.

Alors son sac sur l'épaule elle accélère encore, elle met le plus d'espace possible entre la cage et la liberté, entre le terrier et le grand air, entre l'étouffement et l'air.

C'est bizarre, plus elle court et son souffle devient inégal, plus elle respire et ça la fait rire Roxanne, elle se dit que décidemment elle fonctionne à l'envers.

Mais elle s'en moque parce que pour la première fois depuis des années elle a fait ce qu'elle voulait et c'est délicieux, que dis-je, délectable, ce goût qui fond dans la bouche.

_Miam_.

Etre heureuse.

Ce n'est plus un concept abstrait, il prend corps, il prend soi, et elle l'aime Roxanne, elle ne le laissera plus jamais partir, il est fait pour elle décidemment.

* * *

><p>Roxanne n'est pas revenue en arrière, elle n'a plus volé à basse altitude.<p>

Roxanne est de la race des grands oiseaux, de ceux qu'on n'enferme pas dans une cage.

Elle n'a plus jamais touché terre, les nuages sont plus amusant que l'herbe.

Elle a aimé follement.

Elle a vécu enfin.

Roxanne existe maintenant, elle a déployé ses aile_s_.

Elle ne peut pas faire de magie, quelle importance ? C'est _elle_ la magie à présent.


End file.
